The instant invention relates generally to the game of golf and more specifically it relates to a golf cup putting aid.
Numerous golf putting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to help the golfer in practicing putting golf balls while away from the golf course. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.